to love a red head renji love storie oc of mine
by someonesgirl42
Summary: im not good at sumrys so amaya is a girl cursed wth the spirit of a wolf and turns into one she falls in love with renji quickly so wat happens read to find out


"Hi im amaya taka im 17 and i would do anything for my friends." I said as the teacher picked out a seat in the class for me. "there right next to renji, renji show her where" "here" he rases his hand showing me where. I walked back and when i saw him, his gorguse body and hair i completle flushed taking my seat quickly not looking at him. He was confused by that and decid not to mess with it for now. After class i went to lunch thou for the first day was kinda akaward....... "HEY AMAYA" Renji ran up to me "you want to eat lunch with us" pointing towards a group of people. "u-um s-shure" befor i could finsh one with orangeish hair up and hits him in the head."RENJI THATS NOT HOW YOU ASK SOMEONE TO JOIN YOU FOR LUNCH!!!..... sorry about that hes a block head im ichigo kurosaki nice to meet you" he said "im amaya taka nice to meet you too" i said smileing."WHY I AUTA....!" ichigo hits him in the head agin "i said stop ok" he leads me over to them. "im orahime inoua" "yasasora sado or chad" "im uryu ishida" "nice to meet u all" i said smileing. then just after everyone gave their greatings renji came up and kicked ichigo into a fence. "do they always do this" i asked."yeah they do..... KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!" tasuki yelled."WE DONT WANT A BAD IMPRESTION ON OUR NEW FRIEND DO WE!!!!" "fine" the said in unicin. I giggled and sat with them and ate with them. before any of us could finsh ichigo and renji started to fight agin. I giggled as tatsuki tryed to brake it off agin but to no evail. "Its ok Tatsuki just let them finsh, plus its funny" i giggled out. Tatsuki just smiled and sat down with me and we got into a conversation over snow because one of us pointed out the clouds and how gray they have become. "yeah your right we should get inside" tatsuki stated "no im going to go do something" i said noticing something comeing that the others havent senced. I started off twords town but Renji started to notice it witch suprized me and chased after me. "NO AMAYA DONT GO THAT WAY!" but before he could caught up with me i was gone. It was a hollow, i dashed twords the hollow before i could transform "AMAYA DONT ITS NOT SAFE!!" renji screemed but i ignored and transformed in to a two taild wolf and of large size and attacked it. As i bit its arm it screemed in agony then the arm starts to be covered in ice. I continued to bite the hollow till Renji came up and sliced throu the hollow discenagrating it. "Amaya is that you?" he was astonished all i did was nod yes. before i could explane what happend Ichigo, Chad, and uryu came running up. "HUH WHAT THE....." they all could say they didnt know it was me but as uryu drew his bow back to shoot i transformed back fainting. Befor i could hit the ground Renji caught me screeming "WHAT THE HELL URYU ITS AMAYA!!" uryu was suprized just as Chad and Ichigo was. I woke in the nurses office. as i looked around i found Renji sleeping next to me in a chair that was pulled up to the bed. "He was persent to stay here with you" the nurse wispered. I giggled and looked at him, he was sweeter than he showed the others. I giggled as the nurse left but this time he woke up jumping up and blabered and stuttered apolagizes to me as i giggled out "no no thers no reson to be sorry, you looked cute when you were sleeping" i blushed as soon as i realized what i said. He looked at me flustered in the face and confused but just pushed it off as he got up to leave "hey where are you going" i asked befor my mind could catch up with me. "im going to tell the others your fine they are worryed about you........ and wonder about the wolf incedent" my face turned from happy to horror as he said that. "dont worry we wont tell anyone because your like us we are that way" he said as he left the room.I wondered what he ment by it but before i could even start to think about it everyon rushed in huging me or atleast the girls did and the guys just had the most realived look on their face. "we are so glad your safe" oruhime said crying and hugged me. I laphed saying "im fine but i wont be if you squez the life out of me" "oh im sorry Amaya" she said letting go of me smileing. all i could do is smile back. "hey im sorry about amost shooting you with my bow Amaya" uryu said "heehee you didnt and even if you did i wouldnt of been hurt by a quincy" he looked at me as i said this and looked astonished that i would even know about this. "well i can see you all want to know what happend and why i turn into a wolf" they all nod "yes please if you dont mind" orahime said. "ok well its like this, im what you call a wolsapion a tribe of shape shifter that varies with the person. when a wolsapion gives birth the odds of the child being one is a 25% chance. a chance but its still there we live we die like the quincy but we dont have that aonner complex like they do" i said wile looking satifide at the look uryu gave me and I giggled. "i have two form i can take the shape of, the wolf as you seen my wolf has the power of ice. and the one you havent seen is a dragon.." they gasped not beliveing me."fine dont belive me it will be...." "i belive you Amaya" Renji spoke and walked foward. i smiled and said"thanks Renji but it also has the power of ice" i got up and walked to the window"wach this" i chanted something under my bereath and as soon as i finshed it started to snow. "WOAH" they all said running to the window other than Renji who walked to me and wispered "i will always belive you" and kissed my ear and looked out out side as i blushed. I smiled at him and looked out too and sighed. "EVERYONE YOU ARE BEING LET OUT EARLY DUE TO THE WEATHER!" we all looked at eachother and smiled "hey maby we should have you make it snow more often" ichigo said laphing "yeah maby" i wispered as i picked up my pack and led us out side in to the snow. "hey you want proof i can turn in to a dragon" i said after everyone in the school was gone. "shure" they said and soon after i started to glow a light blue and my started to form. soon i was a dragon 19 feet long. everyones jaws hit the floor as they seen me. i giggles but transformed back shivering. "whats rong Amaya" renji asked "im just realy cold" and sneezed. renji felt my forhead and stated that i have a fever "here Amaya" he said putting his jacket on me "t-thank you" i studdered. "here i'll walk her home i'll be by later ok?" renji said as he started to walk with me. "is it me or is Renji a bit softer with Amaya?" ichigo asked "its not just you" uryu stated as they went home. once we got to my house i walked in and Renji stayed out. "you know you can come in" i stated snaping him into reality and walked in shuting the door. "here take a seat i'll start a fire" i said opening this big cabnet full of wood. i went to reach for some but a hand stops me. "here your weak let me do this" he said not looking at me. "no i can do this im fine....." befor i could finsh he had me in his arms carrying me and setting me on the couch. "hey i said i....." he looked at me with these eyes of care and love "umm ok" i said confused. he smiled at me and walkedd back to the cabnet and took out 3 medium peices of wood and puts them in the woodstove and trys to light it but to no evail. i giggled and walked over siting next to him and takes the lighter and lights a pice of wood. "wha, how the hell you do that" he said astounded. "heehee magic" i snaped my fingers and the flame on the fire grew bigger. Renji's jaw hit the floor as i giggled. i leaned on him and closed my eyes, he was confused then wraped his arm around me and leande his head on mine. a few minutes passed and we stayed like that but soon pulled apart as i went to the restroom. once i came back i noticed he was setting up the tree that i had yet to put up. "hey you dont mind if i help out a bit?" i smiled and huged him "yes please and thank you" he smiled and and pets my back "do you live with anyone?" he asked "no i dont my family died 5 years ago" i stated and he regreted asking me"dont worry about me im fine" i said quickly after. he just huged me tightly apoligzeing to me. "so you dont have anyone here for christmass?" he asked "no i dont" i said with a sad face. "hmmm well you know what if you dont mind having 9 people over this christmass, i mean we will all bring some food to eat and share do you mind having us all here?" i look astounded "yeah but there are only 6 of you not 9" i stated "well yeah im includeing Lirin, Kurodo, and nova modsouls given to us by urahara" he said "Urahara?" "i dont know very well but he helps us out in tough situations" i giggled as he said this and said "ok it will be nice if i had some company this christmass" he smiled at me with a true smile and takes his soul pager out and calls them up to tell them witch they happly agreed. orahime thou wants to bring her home cooking, renji had a grim face but i said id try some and he looked shocked. after he hung up the phone he asked "what the hell she makes some of the weardst foods why are you trying to kill us" i giggled "im not" i huged him as we got to work on the tree and the house.

herndon kansas and sharon springs kansas


End file.
